


Sometimes it takes a heist

by H_eather



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Heist Wives, Jealous debbie, Missing Scene, Oceans8, Realisation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_eather/pseuds/H_eather
Summary: Planting those diamonds on her ex lover was no where near as satisfying an experience as she'd been dreaming of all those years in solitary.Sure the adrenaline rush from the heist was there, but something was missing.*Builds up to a  missing scene after the met.*A not so slow, slow burn fic, as Debbie and Lou are quite clearly already smouldering ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched Oceans 8 twice already and just can't get the Heist wives out of my head!
> 
> My first O8 fanfic so I hope it's ok.
> 
> This will be a couple of chapters long and starts with Debbie's POV.

5 years of hard time had been more than enough for Debbie to contemplate life and review her regrets and goals in life.

The first things on her to-do list were to have a bubble bath and a good night's sleep closely followed by revenge and a heist.

The one thing which went without saying and did not need a place on the list was to see Lou.

Despite all the crap she'd put her through, Lou had still contacted her whilst in jail. The letters had started as I told you so's with an obvious frustration and bitterness at how Deb had managed to be conned, but these had eventually mellowed out  into updates on the outside, Lou's club and then the news of Danny's passing.

 

During those 5 years Debbie had never managed to find the courage to reply, to find the words, apologizing for abandoning Lou, for being so blind and hot headed. But all of that didn't matter now because she was out and Lou had met her with a bear hug and smothered kisses to her crown; all of Debbie's fears of Lou shunning her were completely wiped.

And so they planned a heist together picking up where they left off.

With the same banter and total disregard for personal space that they always once had, for a time it seemed as though Claude Becker had never torpedoed into their lives. This was shattered when Lou realised that the toussant heist was a two-in-one job: steal the jewels, frame the ex lover.

* * *

 

The confrontation had been inevitable and Deb was just grateful the blow up hadn't happened in front of the girls. Although they had probably put two and two together based on the disapproval on their faces.

Debbie just couldn't understand why Lou was so angry with the idea of framing Becker, and her reasoning of 'he put me in jail Lou' seemed to make no difference. Wouldn't she want to do the same if the roles were reversed ?

Later that night it dawned, no Lou wouldn't want to do the same because she would never have been duped so easily or be imprisoned. Debbie's longing for the hi fly oceans lifestyle had made her jump into Beckers arms like an easy mark, with no care other than to prove  she was better, better than rigging bingo, better than the life she and Lou had. She had wanted more, and had been stupid.

' Frame him and I'll walk' had stunned Debbie into silence and watching her partner stride back to their home was numbing.

The irony that Claude Becker had been the cause of  Debbie abandoning Lou and was now the reason Lou was going to return the favour and walk away was ridiculous.

It was at this point that something changed between them. Unable to place a finger on it directly as they still worked closely together, but there was a sense of space between them and a line drawn between them, one that Lou wouldn't cross.

Even the girls seem to pick up on it watching them with careful eyes and whispering together.

But then it was the met and too late to question anything.The job ran like clockwork with the girls working effortlessly together.

Planting those diamonds on her ex lover, however, was no where near as satisfying an experience as she'd been dreaming of all those years in solitary.

Sure the adrenaline rush from the heist was there, but something was missing.

* * *

 

Waiting outside the Met Debbie remembered the night's events trying to capture that pulse of energy that she'd been longing for.

Then Lou appeared appeared across the street, and suddenly butterflies were dancing and her nerves tingling.

That sinful smirk and knowing gaze were what had been missing.

 

 


	2. "Oh baby, are you jealous?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh baby, are you jealous?"

Lou sauntering across the street was a captivating sight and Debbie found it had nothing to do with the diamonds against her chest that held her gaze.

Lou was the epitome of confidence, vivid in a green catsuit, all smokey eye and sinful smirk and with an energy to match. It was no wonder she was pulling stares from passers-by.

Completely aware of her admiring audience Lou ran her hands down her green clad chest tugging at the V by her navel before lightly touching the diamonds and bare skin.

Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks and with a suddenly  dry mouth, Deb quickly averted her eyes before glancing back and being captured in Lou's gaze once more.

Clearly seeing the blush Lou's smirk widens,  eyes narrowing in a wicked glint. Lou was never one to miss a trick.

 

* * *

 

 

Usual practice after a con is to split up immediately after and re-group later but Debbie couldn't envision the night ending before it really began especially with the high she was now feeling.

So they end up in a classy bar sipping martinis (Debbie) and neat whiskey (Lou) reminiscing on the good old days and making up for lost time.

She missed this.

Debbie feels that the recent space between them is closing until she goes to the bathroom to adjust her blonde wig and comes back to find Lou with an arm around another brunette's waist chuckling in response to the mystery woman currently  holding her attention. 

Debbie has never been prey to jealousy and isn't a possessive person but seeing Lou with another brunette just as they were getting their partnership back irritates the hell out of her. The con hadn't even completed yet and Lou's already getting distracted?

When Lou leans in to receive a kiss Debbie's temper flares but is rooted to the spot when Lou deliberately meets her eyes and deepens the kiss reaching to cradle the woman's neck.

The weight of Lou's stare remains heavy on her back as she stomps out of the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

Struggling with the hangover from hell after she downed a bottle of Lou's vodka in spite, Debbie finds she can't locate the will to move her head from it's current resting place on the table.

The gang are all together at the warehouse in varying states.

Rose in sunglasses quietly sewing on the couch, nine ball tapping away on her laptop with a joint rolled.

"Ooh Momma looks hawt"

Constance is fully functioning and in a chipper loud mood. Skateboarding around the common space and ignoring Amita who seems to be struggling almost as much as she is, if the shooting glares at Constance are anything to go by.

The master criminal tunes her out in a bid to reduce her fast approaching migraine until she hears Nine's cooing.

"..and doing the walk of shame!" 

Attention caught, she pulls her head up from the table and sees Lou striding into the Den still dressed in that skin-tight green number from the previous night. 

"Where have you been?" She demands interrupting the criminals flocking around Lou.

Lou pauses mid conversation eyeing her curiously,  looking for something in Debbie's stare and seemingly finding it.

"Looking after a lost kitten, the poor pussy must have been feeling neglected so I gave it some loving" she replies coyly to a series of catcalls and crude heckles from the gang.

She strides past the table and into the kitchen and Debbie can't help herself from following.

Draped against the counter, legs spread apart and drinking orange juice straight from the carton, Lou is a striking sight.

"Were you with that woman?" Debbie manages to hiss out trying to keep her voice down.

"Oh Baby, are you jealous?" Lou drawls with a knowing look before sauntering past into the living space leaving Deb spluttering.  

She hears Lou make her way upstairs telling the girls she needs a scrub.

I'm not jealous, Deb tells herself and returns to the table. But seeing Lou swagger in the morning after makes her grit her teeth. 

"Ouch, Momma got you there" floats over teasingly.

"Shut up Constance" is her only come back before dropping her head back down.

Aggravated and with a pounding head she closes her eyes trying to ignore the hushed conversation about a leggy brunnette and the tell tale sign of a shower being run above.

 


End file.
